Ssam-Su Taekkyeon
Ssam-Su Taekkyeon is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Park Il-Tae and Park Il-Pyo in the series. It is emphasised in strong, fast kicks like its base Renewal Taekwondo and Practical Taekkyeon. Some skills are directly linked with Renewal Taekkwondo, skills involving Hwechook for example. Others are linked to Practical Taekkyeon, like skills involving armwork and whole body techniques. Origins Park Il Pyo's grandfather, Park Il-Tae, was a soldier in the same squad as Jin Tae-Jin. When Operation Gilgamesh was being executed (35 years before the story begins), Jin Tae-Jin and his squad were taking a break avoiding an . He then saw one of his corporals, Park Il-Tae, writing letters to his son and wife. The letters were revealed to be Park Il-Tae's effort to combine with RE Taekwondo to reinforce the weakness and strengthen it, which made Jin Tae-Jin scold him for not asking permission first. However the corporal was killed the moments after, prompting Jin Tae-Jin to swear that he would give his letter to his son and permit Park Il-Tae to pass on RE Taekwondo. The letter never went to the corporal's son who died of mysterious causes and instead, it made it to his grand son Park Il-Pyo 20 years after. With Jin Tae-Jin's encouragement to become as great as his grandfather, Park Il-Pyo rose to become the first master of Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. History Ssam-Su Taekkyeon was first demonstrated with Park Il Pyo using it on Gwum Gi.Chapter 57Chapter 58 Jin Mori and Park Il-Pyo "test" each other's strength which ends up surprised Jin Mori.Chapter 59 Known Techniques Numerous skills in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon exists in real life martial arts. *'Bo-Bup' *'Combat Pulse' *'Enlightenment' *'Facial Strike' *'Fishing Hook' *'Heaven and Earth Strike' *'Hwechook' **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' *'Instep Upward Kick' *'Inward Trip' *'Knee Kick' *'Leg Lock' *'Nakyoung' *'Nirvana' *'Push Kick' *'Rear-Horse Kick' *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe' *'Ssam-Su Secret Technique: Inferno Kick' **'Inferno Kick Stage Two: Twin Oblate Spheroid' **'Inferno Kick Stage Three: Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Ultimate Secret Arts: Inferno Nirvana Kick' *'Yeokchook' **'True Nullifying Spin' *[[Block & Deflect|'Block & Deflect']] *[[Torrential Strike|'Torrential Strike']] Users *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Jin Mo-Ri Relationships Practical Taekkyeon Practical Taekkyeon is the basic martial art from which Ssam-Su Taekkyeon was derived. It was modified using certain skills from Renewal Taekwondo to create Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Its seems that Practical Taekkyeon, at least Park Seung-Ah and Park Seung-Min's line, hold distaste towards Ssam-Su Taekkyeon, as their grandfather hold little respect for Park Il-Pyo's grandfather, Park Il-Tae. Renewal Taekwondo Park Il-Tae, one of the user of Practice Taekkyeon developed Ssam-Su Taekkyeon from Practical Taekkyeon by adding skills from Renewal Taekwondo to overcome the weaknesses of Taekkyeon. Gallery 01-06-2012 11-16-05 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-27 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-05 PM.jpg 01-06-2012 11-13-44 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-29-04 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-34-53 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-08 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-17 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-36 PM.jpg Ssam-su taekkyeon6.jpg Ssam-su taekkyeon2.jpg Flamepillar.png Characteristics Like Taekkyeon it employs many take downs the knock the opponent off their feet by kicking the foot or grappling in a certain way to trip the opponent, it also uses the same breathing noise as taekkyeon which is a distinctive "ieek" and "Eek" (the latter is longer sounding word) and wide variety of kicks. RE Taekwondo's influence is also seen with it's "hook" kick take down. References Navigation Category:Martial Arts